


Immediately Ever After

by jupiter23



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: There’s an Ever After, and there’s a Before Ever After. But what about After Ever After? Well, first things first: there’s Immediately Ever After…





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic for Tangled! (And of course it's something filthy, because I have no shame at all.) I actually started writing this right after I saw Tangled Before Ever After, and I'd intended to have it posted well before the TV series started, but work and a serious case of writer's block got in the way and I didn't get it finished until now. Enjoy, everyone!

Eugene ducked behind one of the castle’s many pillars, tugging Rapunzel behind him. She bit down on a knuckle of the hand that wasn’t clutching his in an effort to suppress her giggles. He was certain the two guards coming down the corridor hadn’t noticed them, but they couldn’t take any chances if they wanted to make it back to Rapunzel’s—no, _theirs_ , it was _theirs_ now—room unseen.

One day while Rapunzel and Cassandra had been out doing something princess-y that Eugene couldn’t be involved in for some reason, Arianna and Frederic had invited him to join them for tea. That had been unusual in and of itself, because usually an invitation like that had only come if Rapunzel was going to be there.

And he should have known something was up, because it was over that particular meeting that Rapunzel’s parents informed him of a custom only performed with newly-married royalty that involved some really important people and watching them go to bed together. Eugene had been horrified, and even tried to protest that there was _no way_ _in hell_ anyone was going to watch him and Rapunzel have sex. Arianna had been the one to placate him (because Frederic had immediately looked like he was going to throw up all over the table at Eugene’s words) that no one would actually be watching them “consummate the marriage.” They’d only watch them get in bed together, and then they’d leave. But if he wanted to marry Rapunzel, then it was something that came with the territory.

Eugene had wanted to bang his head on a wall right then, but more than anything he wanted to be married to Rapunzel. So he’d reluctantly muttered something about understanding and that he’d just have to grit his teeth and go with it.

But then, about fifteen minutes ago at the wedding reception being held in the courtyard in front of the castle, word started going around about having to either move the rest of the celebration inside or call the rest of it off for the evening when storm clouds were spotted on the horizon. And they were moving in rather fast. When the clouds gathered and water started dripping from the sky, the decision was made for everyone as servants and guards rushed to move everything inside the castle.

And then ten minutes ago, Arianna had caught Eugene’s eye and made a subtle gesture between himself and Rapunzel, and then flicked her eyes in the direction of the royal bedchambers with a sly smile tugging at her lips. Frederic had seen the exchange and only rolled his own eyes and shaken his head. And then, in a move that could only be called suspiciously convenient, Maximus, Pascal, and Cassandra had started doing something crazy that had drawn nearly everyone’s attention and Eugene hadn’t spent another second thinking about. He’d just murmured a quick “Come with me” to Rapunzel, and the two of them had been dodging guards ever since.

Finally, after a few seconds that took _far_ too long, the guards went by without any sign that they’d seen or heard anything. Now it was just an immediate dash to the bedchamber, and…

… “Is this some kind of wedding thing that I wasn’t told about?” Rapunzel managed around her laughter once the doors to their bedchamber were shut and locked securely and the two of them were leaning against them.

“Kind of,” Eugene said, mustering up the sexiest smile he could manage and directing it at Rapunzel.

It only made her laugh harder, which made Eugene’s smile slip a bit. “And what is so funny?”

“It—it’s just,” she snorted, trying to regain control of herself, “my mom told me—“ a few more giggles, “—that people from the court—“ more giggling, this time accompanied by snorting and gasping for air, “—were going to watch us—“ more peals of laughter, “—go to bed together—but _this_ —“ she heaved for air, “—was way more fun!” With that, she nearly doubled over she was laughing so hard.

Eugene couldn’t help joining in. There _had_ always been that element of a thrill to be had when avoiding the guards. Even if they technically weren’t doing anything wrong.

But he was still eager to get to the reason he had grabbed her and escaped to their bedchamber before it was officially time to do so. Though her laughter was getting ever closer to having her collapsing to the floor, his subsided. He took her by a hand and pulled her into his arms, leaning back against the door and meeting her mouth with his. Rapunzel’s giggling tapered off into a contented moan as her arms came up around his neck and she sank into the kiss.

One of Eugene’s hands slid up into Rapunzel’s hair, his fingers gliding through the shorn locks. Rapunzel responded by tightening her arms and pushing her tongue into his mouth to stroke at his. His other hand found its way to her waist and trailed around to her lower back. His fingers brushed against the laces of her dress, and he grabbed an end and gently tugged the knot loose.

However, at the loosening of her bodice, Rapunzel drew in a sharp gasp through her nose and broke the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Eugene asked somewhat dazedly the moment her lips left his. His hands immediately flew to her shoulders.

“N-nothing!” Rapunzel nearly shrieked, and then cleared her throat and took a breath. “Nothing, it’s—it’s just—I didn’t—and I’ve never—and—“  She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, drawing in another shaky breath.

“Rapunzel, you _do_ know why we’re up here, don’t you?” Eugene asked slowly.

“Yeah! I mean yes, I do,” she said. “I mean, obviously, I knew we were going to—and  Mom told me we would be expected to—but I didn’t think—that is, well, right away, I didn’t think—“

Understanding dawned on Eugene, and he silenced her broken rambling with a finger to her lips. “Let me stop you right there,” he said, straightening up and guiding her over to the chairs in front of the already-lit fire place and perching on the arm of one. “Now,” he said once he was settled and Rapunzel was standing in front of him, their hands still joined, “I’m just taking a shot in the dark here, but you seem nervous.”

Rapunzel, who had kept her eyes downcast since he’d led her over to the chairs, flushed bright red and nodded.

“Sunshine, you _do_ realize that we don’t actually _have_ to do anything tonight, don’t you?”

That got her attention. Her eyes shot up to meet his. “But Mom said everyone would be expecting it, and the council said something about producing heirs as soon as possible, and—“

Eugene silenced her with a finger to the lips again. “Those guys on the council are idiots. And your mom knows babies don’t happen right away.”

“But what if they _ask_?”

“Believe me, your mom will understand. And the council can go fuck themselves. It’s none of their business, anyway.”

“But—“

“But nothing,” Eugene interrupted. “This isn’t the same as travelling somewhere you’ve never been before. This is something completely different. It’s something you have to be completely ready for, or you won’t enjoy it.” Rapunzel only stared silently at him, slowly blinking as she processed what he was telling her. Eugene let out a breath and reached up to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. “And I can not, and _will not_ , make you do this when I know you aren’t ready for it.”

Rapunzel exhaled and visibly relaxed, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “Thank you, Eugene,” she said, a relieved smile forming on her lips.

Eugene returned the smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “No problem,” he said, standing and reaching up to the collar of his jacket to unbutton it. “Now, how about we give it a little while and then sneak back out of here and find something else to do?” He’d moved away from Rapunzel as he’d spoken and shrugged out of the jacket, tossing it over the back of the chair he’d been sitting on.

And he supposed that he should have found it somewhat suspicious when she didn’t answer him or chime in with a suggestion about where they could go or what they could do. For that matter, he should have taken it as a warning when he didn’t hear her move around the room right away to change out of her wedding dress and into something else.

So when her arms wrapped around his waist from behind as he was rolling up his sleeves, it was a total surprise.

“Rapunzel, what—“ he had started as he turned towards her, only to be interrupted by her pulling him into a deep kiss that he couldn’t help but immediately melt into. In fact, he wasn’t aware of much else until he felt the backs of his legs hit the bed and Rapunzel gave him a push that both broke the kiss and made him sit down.

“Wha—what’s going on? What’s happening?” he asked as soon as he remembered where he was.

Rapunzel chewed on her lower lip for a moment, looking uncertain. “I want to give you something,” she said.

Eugene blinked in confusion. “You don’t have to give me anyth—“ He stopped short and his confusion was instantly cleared when Rapunzel pushed his legs apart and fell to her knees between them.

“I think I should at least do _something_ ,” she said, her hands drifting up to his hips. “After all, it _is_ our wedding night.”

“Sunshine, I’m serious, you don’t have to—HOLY SHIT!” he cried out, his hands slapping down to the blankets and fisting in them as Rapunzel’s hands moved from his hips to his rapidly—and eagerly—responding groin, undoing his pants with a torturous slowness that made him wonder if she was actually punishing him for something he’d done.

He drew in a deep breath at the release of pressure on his swollen cock. In the next instant, that deep breath was caught in his throat as she took him in her hand and began slowly stroking him.

Eugene stared down in her in shock that was a mixture of the fact that she was touching him and _the fact that she was touching him seriously just where had she learned this?!_ He watched as she examined his erection with that curiosity that he loved so much.

Then his mind went completely blank as her face moved closer. And before he could say anything, Rapunzel’s lips closed around the throbbing head of his cock.

Eugene threw his head back with a drawn-out moan that might have contained words; he wasn’t exactly sure of anything anymore. He couldn’t even bring himself to care about where or how she had learned about an act like this. The only thing he knew in the world was the pulling pressure of her mouth and whatever it was her tongue was doing to the underside of his penis and what her hand was doing with what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. What Eugene had counted on tonight was introducing Rapunzel to the art of a long, drawn-out lovemaking, where he was the one going down on her at some point. Or, more accurately, he had been _hoping_ for it. Eugene had known better than to _plan_ on it. There was always the chance that she’d get nervous. And if Eugene had planned anything out for that night, it was that if she showed the slightest bit of hesitation, they weren’t doing anything more than sleeping, royal custom be damned.

But this? What was going on right now? Him only vaguely aware that his fists were gripping the bedding under him so tightly that he’d be surprised if he hadn’t torn it? Only vaguely aware that he’d started getting louder with his pleasure-filled cries that might have been screams? The love of his life with her lips wrapped around the most intimate part of him and drawing him ever closer to what was probably going to prove to be the best orgasm he’d ever had in his entire life?

Eugene hadn’t counted on this at all. Which somehow made it that much better.

“Ra-rapunzel…” he managed through his heaving breaths, “I—I can’t… I’m gonnaHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” She’d cut off his pitiful attempt at a warning by sucking harder and moaning around him, which had had the effect of causing his very vision to white out as he lost his last shred of control and emptied himself into her mouth.

Eugene never remembered falling back onto the bed. He only remembered Rapunzel settling down next to him as he tried to remember how to breathe properly.

“Where—where did…” he rasped out, gazing up at her though half-opened eyelids.

“Well…” she drew out, having the grace to blush and chew her bottom lip as she glanced over her shoulder towards the wall. Eugene lifted his head just enough to follow her gaze towards her crammed bookcase.

If he’d had the energy to do it, he’d have laughed until he pulled a muscle. “Remind me later that I have a thank-you note to write to an author later,” he murmured.

Rapunzel giggled. “So I take it I did okay, then?”

Eugene looked up at her in disbelief. “Sunshine, that was way more than okay. That was without a doubt the best wedding night anyone’s ever had in history!”

“Really? Because I—“ He cut off whatever she was about to say by managing to make his arm wrap around her and pull her down to his chest and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Trust me, when I return the favor one day, and I _fully_ plan on returning the favor one day, you’ll know exactly what I’m talking about,” he said.  

Rapunzel giggled again. “I’ll hold you to that,” she said. As she laid her head down on his chest, a contented smile spread across his lips.


End file.
